Circle of Love
by choco-dor
Summary: CIRCLE OF LOVE! Draco loves Ginnyyay...Ginny loves Harryew...Harry loves Hermioneyay...Hermione loves Ronew...Ron loves Lunayay and Luna loves...read to find out!Maybe the occansional swearing...But hey! Love hurts...Status: Deletion Pending.
1. Introduction to Twisted Love

**Circle of Love**  
  


Disclaimer: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME??!?!?!?!?? Ok, ok, fine...I own nothing...SCREW YOU ALL!!!

Summary: Draco loves Ginny, Ginny loves Harry, Harry loves Hermione, Hermione loves Ron (yuck I hate Hermione/Ron pairings!) and Ron loves Luna Lovegood. And Luna? She's pretty happy being single and not looking. Will everything work out in the end? Just to tell you, I'm a sucker for happy endings!

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

Minor Characters: Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Introduction**

Draco's POV:  
  
Look at her. She's beautiful. My forbidden love towards her makes it more special. Ahh... Her long flowing red hair, brown eyes, cute freckles over her face and her slim figure. I feel horrible. Why won't she love me back? But I already know the answer: HARRY POTTER. If to get Ginny means Potter dying, then by all means, let him die.

Ginny's POV:  
  
I can't help but stare all day at him. I love his raven black hair, how it's always different everyday and impossible to tame. So wild and free. And his emerald eyes, that sparkle in the light. Not to mention his laugh, so full of joy. But all I am to him is Ron's baby sister. I need to grow up, **_fast.  
_**

Harry's POV:  
  
She is perfect. There is no other word that can describe her as accurately. Her wavy chocolate coloured hair and eyes, her intelligence, her bravery and the way she smiles lights up my heart. I AM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND. (Not Ron!)

Hermione's POV:  
  
Why, oh why have the gods done this to me? The boy I desire so much to be with only just in my fourth year at Hogwarts discovered I am a girl! How much that pained me I can not tell. Oh...My aching heart...

Ron's POV:  
  
I THINK I LOVE LUNA LOVEGOOD. I dunno why. I always thought she was barmy, but her voice now sounds like the chorus of angels and when I look at her, a tingling sensation tickles my skin. I know she doesn't like me, but I hope she will.

Luna's POV:  
  
That Ronald Weasley, I know he likes me, but I don't like him! He always would bother me and talk about me behind my back, just cause now he likes me, he thinks he can erase the pain from before... I don't care if he likes me or not, LUNA LOVEGOOD WILL STAY SINGLE!!! (AND PROUD OF IT BABE!)

Author's Note: Well, that was just an intro, by telling who loves who... Hope you guys will review and continue reading!!!


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Circle of Love**  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter, but if Miss Rowling would kindly adopt me as her daughter, I will inherit Harry Potter!!  
  
**Chapter One: Draco Malfoy**

How could she? I am Draco Malfoy, the guy most girls fawn over. As you can see, I said most. That is because the one I actually love, doesn't love me back!

I loved her the moment I realized it was the reason I was constantly jealous of Harry Potter. You probably can tell that I am talking about none other than Miss Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny Weasley owns my heart. Yes, it's true. Even Slytherins have hearts. I hate it. I hate not being able to be loved back, just because of the name Malfoy, just because of the house Slytherin, just because we're supposed to be enemies.  
  
But I do hate her family, stinking mudblood and muggle lovers the whole lot of them. But I only hate her family because of that. Because my father does. It's hard to not be like my father. I have his blood after all. It is why we are father and son. But I do not want to be my father. I am my own person. I want to be different. Besides, just because I hate her family, doesn't mean I hate her. If you ask me, I shouldn't be called Draco, but Romeo, and she is my Juliet.  
  
But the story of Romeo and Juliet is of two lovers, who love each other, when only I love her. I hate Potter. This is all _**his** _fault. I know Potter likes Granger, the stinking mudblood, but I do not want to break Ginny's heart by telling her. All I know is that I will have to wait. Perhaps for a long, long time. All I can do now is watch my love from afar, very afar. If I get too close, I will arouse suspicion.  
  
Oh, how my heart bleeds from not being to tell her those three little words. The three little words that would express my feelings to the one only person I have ever loved in my life. I want tell to her...I want to tell Ginny...**_The_** Ginny Weasley...Youngest in the Weasley family...I want to tell her... Wait! That's not right...  
  
I **_need_** to tell her...I **_need _**to tell Ginny...I **_need_** to tell Miss Ginerva Weasely...That I love her.

Author's Note: How was that? I know it was short, but that's because I'm going to update a whole lot of these before the actually story...hehe yea I know evil eh? But seriously, it's like a diary entry, letting you guys feel how they feel, not being to get their loved ones and everything...Well PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN!!!  
  
P.S I will be going to China on July 7th 2004 and will not be back until August 17th or September 3rd. I am not sure yet but if I come back in August, I will be sure to update!!!


	3. Ginny Weasley

**Circle of Love**  
  
Disclaimer: .....what?  
  
**Chapter Two: Ginny Weasley**  
  
Harry. I love his name. Rhythmic to the sound of my beating heart. Har-ry. Har-ry. Har-ry. I can't help but stare at him all day long. I know it's just a young crush, but I really feel I love him a lot.  
  
He will die at a young age, due to all the dangerous stuff he does, the most dangerous, facing Voldemort over and over again. If we die together, we can have a house together in heaven! And there we will confess our love to each other and live happily ever after in our heavenly home. Or that's how I want it to be if he dies. But I'm hoping that he doesn't. Cause then he can love me here and now.  
  
I am not scared of Harry being loved by other girls. What I am afraid of, is him loving someone other than me, that way.  
  
Oh, how that would hurt! I can not stand seeing that. I will not stand seeing that. I will not allow that to happen. Even if it means I have to kill.  
  
Little Ginvera Weasley has to grow up. Grow up and become stronger, no longer weak and dependant on her brothers. Can take care of herself and have the courage to overcome obstacles. Become more mature and act less childish. This is my goal.  
  
Hopefully, after seeing me all grown up, strong and courageous, able to do anything I want, don't have to consult my brothers, Harry will see how beautiful I am and fall in love with me instantly.  
  
Then we will go and get married, with the perfect wedding and honeymoon, and we'll buy a gigantic house and have tons of children to fill the house with and joy to fill our hearts.  
  
Then, we'll live together happily and peacefully without any disruptions or problems until we both die together as old Grandma and Grandpa Potter. Oh yeah, after seeing what beautiful grandchildren our children have had.  
  
No, I am not crazy. I really think it might happen. I am waiting patiently for the day Harry tells me he loves me too. But my patience is running out. Will I have to tell him myself that I love him?  
  
I need Harry in my life. I need his love to keep me warm. I need his arms to wrap around me and his mouth to whisper soothing words in my ear. I need Harry as much as I need air: I will die without him.  
  
**Author's Note:** Aw....poor Ginny...I seriously felt her pain when I typed this...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	4. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

**Circle of Love**  
  
Disclaimer: **CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?!?** 'breaks down and sobs uncontrollably' **I WANNA OWN HARRY POTTER!!!** 'people look in shock' **BUT I DON'T!!!** 'people stop looking and turn away'  
  
Note: I am doing Harry and Hermione in this Chappie cuz I wanna save time of doing another one...Lazy am I....ok just read it! Also, Thnx so much to Lady Sango 7, whose stories I love and my No.1 supporter!!  
  
****

**Chapter Three I: Harry Potter**  
  
She is the only. I only I have ever loved. The only that doesn't swoon over me just because of the way I look. I do not deny. I am not ugly. I know so but it gets so annoying. Girls like me just because I'm the "Boy Who Lived". Ugh... Also, probably because of the Triwizard Tournament that occurred during my fourth year.  
  
She is the only one that doesn't give me special treatment and is always honest and open to me. I have fallen for her intellect, warm smile, and open heart. I do no know how to tell her, or approach her, but I feel if I do not tell her soon, I will explode.  
  
How am I supposed to tell her? She's my BEST FRIEND for god damn sakes!!! Besides, I know she likes Ron. If I was a normal boy (wizard), the girls are sure to go after Ron. He is so much funnier than I am, the one most girls fancy. He thinks being poor is making girls not fancy him, but the girls don't care, only Malfoy likes to bug him about it.  
  
Sigh I really don't know what to do. Maybe a good night's sleep will make me feel better...And maybe I'll even dream of Hermione! I probably will.

****

**Chapter Three II: Hermione Granger**  
  
What should I do, oh what should I do? I can not stop thinking about him! Is it love? It must be. There is no other explanation to why I have been constantly thinking about him and Harry. Then why do I think I like Ron? Because I can't possibly like Harry can I? Not that there is anything wrong with Harry, but I don't picture myself as one of his rabid fan girls chasing after him day after day asking for an autograph. I have my dignity.  
  
If it's not Harry, it must be Ron. Wait, I love Ron? That doesn't sound quite right. Although it is the most logical conclusion, I am not very happy with it. If I really and truly love Mr. Ronald Weasley, then I am in big doggy shit.  
  
I know it is not like me to swear but I have a big problem. If I really love Ron, then getting him to like me back would be a problem. I've read about stuff like this and getting them to like you back comes naturally after liking someone. But Ron only noticed me as a girl, not as some book-wormish person that doesn't even count as being female, in my fourth year when I put on a dress for the Yule Ball.  
  
Oh, it pains me to think of loving someone when they don't love you back. It's just like trying to clap with one hand or hugging a dead person: you get no response. Oh are the gods against me on this? Are they trying to prevent me from my maybe one true love!?!?!??  
  
**Author's Note:** Ugh, writing all this is the same again and again...but really, I feel like I need to say it...I hope I'm not just typing the same things again and again...Sure feels like it...Anyways, plz review and help me make my story better!!! And why do I get the feeling this is gonna be a long story?


	5. Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood

**Circle of Love**  
  
Disclaimer: I am sooo sick of having to say this....SO IM NOT GONNA!!! MUAAHA-HA-HA-HA!!! 'police sirens are heard approaching' Ok,ok, 'super small voice' i dont own harry potter...  
  
**Chapter Five I: Ronald Weasley**

**Ron singing in his horrible voice(A/N:He should stick to telling jokes instead):** _She's barmy but she's mine, won't you be my Valentine, oh dear Luna, I love you truly sooooo! Together we shall frolic, in the daisy field, together, nothing can be--_ 'stops suddenly' **"SCREW IT I FORGOT THE LYRICS!!!"**

**Diary Part:**

Oh Luna, I am so sorry I was so mean to you. It's just you were really, really weird before! Please don't get mad. I think you are really beautiful now, but how do I tell you? I can't exactly say Harry and Hermione like you a lot. I know! I'll ask Ginny, she's bound to help me! But I don't want to tell her...What do I do? Oh what do I do!!

My sweet, eventually one day we shall be together....hopefully. But until then, you are single to all the other guys in this world, belonging to no one, you float, unchained and free. When you feel my love, you will understand that you are no longer alone in your world, I will take good care of you.

**Chapter Five II: Luna Lovegood**

That Ron, he thinks he can win my heart so easily by sending me a 10 letters everyday, huh, I am no fool, but he is. All he is doing is giving the girl's common room more firewood. Maybe I'm being too hard on him...But he was so mean to me and I don't want to forgive him so easily!!!

How am I supposed to hurt him, when I already vowed not to take revenge for all those times he hurt me? More impoartantly, how am I supposed to love someone I don't love? You can not force love, it has to come naturally. And that's exactly what I am doing right now; waiting for my love, the one that eventually will come, naturally.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I'm back! China was so hot and I got millions of mosquitoe bites! But the important thing is that I'm ignoring the time difference and giving this chapter!! I'm not asking for anything, just for you to click on the little purplely-blue button and review!!

P.S I know this was a short chapter, but I just came back from china and I wanna get the stupid diary entries over with!


	6. The Beginning

**Circle of Love**  
  
Disclaimer:I don't and I won't and I never ever will. There, is that good enough? 

**Chapter Six:The Beginning**  
  
The ever famous Harry Potter and his two best friends Mister Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger had just boarded the Hogwarts Express and sat down in an empty compartment.

"It sure is great to be able to go back to Hogwarts." Hermione commented.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I can't wait for the start-of-the-tern banquet! I wonder what's there to eat?"

"Ron, can't you think about anything besides food?" Harry laughed.

"No." Ron looked at Harry as if he was crazy. "I thought you knew that."

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked concerned. "You haven't said a word during our whole conversation." Hermione snapped out of her thoughts (A/N Gee, I wonder who she's thinking of) and replied quickly, "What are you talking about Harry?" and maybe a bit rudely, like Harry was stupid she added, "I started this conversation."

"Oh, right, of course." Harry felt horrible. He obviously knew Hermione was thinking of Ron. _Why won't she like me?_

As the train screeched to a halt, the three friends got their things and left.

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

"And as my speech comes to an end, your feast comes to a start. Two words before you eat, TUCK IN" Professor Dumbledor finished his speech and the expected food appeared instantly on the plates.

Ron's "Alright!" could be heard throughout the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Harry on the other hand, just picked up their forks and knives and started eating slowly and quietly, each consumed in their own thoughts. In fact, they were so busy engulfed in their own lives, they didn't notice a certian Ronald Weasley had stopped pigging out and was staring intently at a certian Luna Lovegood that was chatting happily with her two best friends, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey.

Hermione was absent-mindedly lifting her fork to her mouth that she didn't even realize that there where no more food on her plate. She suddenly snapped to reality and filled her plate again, but something caught her attention. The usual super loud chewing and gobbling of food that came from Ron was missing. Instead, there was just chatter and quiet eating.

She glanced over at Ron and saw him also absentmindedly eating while staring at Ginny Weasley. Hemione looked at Ginny. Then back at Ron again. Then looked at Ginny. Then at Ron. And just as she was about to turn back to her plate, she noticed that Ron's head was slightly turned to Ginny's right, therefore staring at Luna, not Ginny. _What?!?_ Hermione's mind started whirling with crazy thoughts. _He's staring at Luna? He likes her?!? I knew it. I've always suspected something ever since Ron stopped calling Luna "barmy". But he can't!_ Hermione started to get a bit of a crazed look in her eyes. _I didnt' even get a chance to research in the library on how to get a guy to like you back!_

Hermione's breathing quickened into short shallow intakes. Harry noticed this and turned to Hermione, obviously worried, asked, "Hermione, are you okay?"

She turned to Harry, the crazed looked more accented than ever, she replied in a harsh voice that was not her own, "What?"

Then quickly rubbed her eyes and shook her head a few times. "I'm sorry Harry, you were saying?" she smiled a smile that Harry reconized as hers and smiled back, saying, "Nothing, I was just worried about you."

Hermione laughed, perhaps a bit bitterly, and replied, "Oh don't worry about me Harry, someone at acertian Ravenclaw table deserves your worry more." Hermione was surprised at the bitterness in her own voice. Ron didn't care about her, and Harry only cared about Cho. But then again, she didn't care whether Harry cared about or not, did she? If she didn't, then why did she sound so bitter?

"Hermione, you know that I don't-" Harry started to say but was cut off by Hermione. "I'm sorry, I need to use the bathroom." She quickly stood up, grabbed her bag and left. "You don't need your school bag to pee, Hermione." Harry whispered sadly.

**Author's Note:** The diary entries are gone and here comes the story!! It feels kinda weird writing in third person now after all those first persons. I know this is kinda short but I have absolutely no idea what to write. Well, please do me a favour and push that little button that can do me a big favour! 


	7. Near the Truth and Evil Luna

**Circle of Love**

Disclaimer: As if the world would explode if I said I owned Harry Potter! Ha! 'World Blows Up' Oops..Heh-heh... 'People Glare At Angel0fHell'

**Chapter Seven: Jealousy**

"So then I said, "No it wasn't!" the 3 friends laughed heartily. Harry found it hard to hate Ron, even if Hermione liked him more than Harry. Ron was Harry's best friend after all.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione laughed. "You're so funny." And it was at this precise moment, that jealousy began to burn in Harry Potter's emerald green eyes. Jealousy, an emotion that Harry had just began to experience.

"Well, I'm off you bed, bye guys." Hermione gave a sideways glance at Ron before she left but Ron didn't notice, although Harry did.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed too." Harry said unemotionally and stood up to leave only to find him followed by his best friend.

"Hey mate, I got something I've been meaning to tell you about." Ron said as he yawned loudly as they reached the stairs.

"What is it?" Harry said nonchalantly stopping and turned to face Ron.

"Well, you see, I've had my eyes on someone, well more specifically a girl-" Harry's eyes widened. "-And I was wondering if you would-" Ron was cut off during his confession by Harry's angry voice. "You were wondering if I would help you win her over? **Well**, **NO WAY PAL! YOU CAN DO THAT BY YOURSELF! I MEAN, MAYBE I'VE HAD _MY_ EYES ON A GIRL TOO! AND I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!**" Harry clamped his hands over his mouth, shocked at his own declaration.

"You have?" Ron looked so happy that Harry started to feel guilty. "I'm so sorry mate, but I'm so bloody happy I think I'm going to cry!" Ron's voice cracked a bit at the end. Ron rubbed his eyes a bit and then calmed down. "So who's the lucky girl? Lemme guess, Parvati?" Harry was so glad Ron was being so nice that he felt his angry and jealousy dissolving. He shook his head and said, "After her being so bossy at the Yule Ball?"

"You're right! I can't picture you with her. Sorry bad guess!" Ron laughed then turned serious. "It's not that bitch Cho Chang, is it?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Ron," Harry frowned. "You know I got over her at the end of fifth year after she kept sobbing hysterically over her dead boyfriend good-old Cedric Diggory on our date."

"You're right," Ron apologized. "Sorry for suspecting you, mate."

"It's okay." Harry shrugged.

"So, who _is_ the girl then, huh, old buddy, old pal?" Ron nudged Harry while winking annoyingly. "You _are_ going to tell me, right?"

"But of course! And am I really that old?" Harry smiled.

"Of course not!" Ron laughed. "No really, who is it?" He suddenly grew serious. Harry opened his mouth, ready to tell Ron when suddenly-

"Ron! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Hermione came down the stairs of the girls' dormitories.

"What are you talking about?" Ron scratched his head. "Me 'n' Harry have been here the whole time."

Hermione laughed a fake laugh that Harryfrowned atright away. "Oh _Ron_! You're so funny!!!"

Ron looked confused. "But I didn't say anything."

"Uh, excuse me for a minute," and with that Hermione raced back upstairs.

Ron looked at Harry. And Harry looked at Ron.

"Women!"

**In Hermione's Room…**

"Where is it? Where is that chapter?" Hermione mumbled as she flipped through the pages of, "How to Win a Guy in Less Than a Month".

"Ugh, the stupid book said that laughing even when your crush says something not funny lets them know you appreciate them! So why didn't it work?!?" Hermione slumped down and started sobbing. "I want someone to love me…"

**Morning…**

"Oh…" Hermione groaned as she struggled to stand up. She had fallen asleep in the same position she was crying in last night and it wasn't very comfortable. "Oof." She had stood up, but had fallen down again due to her numb legs. She stretched them out on the floor and waited till they weren't numb. "Oh my god, my head hurts like hell." Hermione rubbed her palms against her temples. She looked at her watch. "Oh! I'm going to miss breakfast!" And with that she raced downstairs.

**In the Great Hall…**

"Hey Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I dunno," Ron said exposing his mouth filled with chewed up food. Not a pretty sight.

"Ron, that's disgusting," Ginny wrinkled up her nose from the other side of the table.

"Then don't look," Ron replied rudely.

"Ronald Weasley, I suggest you be kinder to your wiser and more mature younger sister," Luna stuck up her nose with repulsion. That shut Ron up.

"Sorry Gin, I'll try to be nicer to you in the future," Ron mumbled as his face turned beet red. Ginny stared at her brother with amazement.

"Ron, are you sick?" Ginny reached over to feel Ron's forehead.

"No!" Ron's face turned even redder. "I was just trying to be nice. But if you don't want me to, then I won't!" And with that Ron stomped away.

"What's with him?" Ginny asked Luna.

"No idea," Luna smiled evilly. _That's right Ronald Weasley, I **know** you like me. That's your weakness, and I am going to use it again you. Revenge, sweet, sweet revenge..._

**Author's Note:** How was that? I'm sorry I haven't' been updating lately but you know, busy with school and stuff. I tried to make Luna hate Ron as much as possible so tell me if you liked that! Please review my hard work!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Circle of Love**

Disclaimer: You know how it goes…

**Chapter Eight: Secrets**

**_Hogwarts itself contains enough secrets already, so imagine how disturbed the balance must be when the students arrive, with their secrets practically flowing from their pockets…the truth locked up tightly in their hearts…._**

"Is something wrong, dear?" the woman asked the boy, her words instead of her voice filled with concern.

"Nothing," the pale blond replied, perhaps a bit _too_ quickly. The woman, however, barely spared her son a second glance.

"Well, alright then," She went back to her fashion magazine, content with her single act of motherhood of the day.

"There is one thing though…" boy's voice trailed off at the end.

"What is it then?" the woman snapped impatiently. Wasn't being in the same room as him enough? God, how much love does a son need, anyways?

Usually, the boy would've sensed that his mother would like to be left alone but he had other things on his mind.

"There's this girl at school-" he started.

"Is she the one spreading rumors about you?" the mother cut in angrily. "You know a Malfoy's social appearance is more vital that his _life_. If your image is ruined in any way, your father-"

"His father what?" a grim figure walked slowly into the room.

"Oh…no-nothing important, dear," the woman shrank under the glare of her husband.

"If you say so," the man said, making an unnecessary stop to feed a log to the diminishing flame in the fireplace. The woman exhaled sharply…too sharply.

"What was that, my dear?" the man turned to face his wife.

"Uh…what was what?" the woman gulped.

"Did you just-"

"No! Not at all! I just thought you shouldn't be wasting time standing around talking to me and…"

The woman's hands were all white from her wringing but she failed to notice. The man, though…he turned around and, to the woman's relief, headed towards the doorway.

"Very well, my Cissy," His mouth smiled but his eyes remained cold. "I supposed you are right. I do have oh-so-many things to attend to…" he stopped walking and turned to face the woman once more.

"However…" the man dropped his mouth smile and replaced it with a look much more threatening. "You, my sweet, **_are in no position to tell me what to do!_**"

And with his last word, the man slapped the woman harshly across the cheek. The woman cried out in surprise and pain.

"Mother!" the boy sprang up.

"Stay back!" the woman sobbed. "I don't want him to hurt you!"

"Oh honey," the man snickered. "It's not about what you want…" the man held up his wife by her hair. "I am not to be disturbed again, yes?" The woman whimpered. "Good." He dropped her cruelly onto the floor and she lay there, like a crumpled flower. He strode out of the room and slammed the door loudly. When his footsteps were no longer audible, the boy ran to his mother.

"He can't do this to you," the boy said angrily.

"Forget it," the woman wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to stand.

"But-" the boy started again.

"No!" the mother snapped, but then her features softened a little. "Just forget it, alright? It was my fault anyways."

"No it wasn't! He shouldn't have done that!"

"No, no," she tried to shush her son. "I mean, I shouldn't have yelled at you. So what was it that you wanted to tell me about some girl?"

"Nothing," the boy shook his head. "It's not important anymore."

"Oh, my Draco," she woman suddenly hugged her son began to weep again. "My poor baby…"

"Don't worry, Mother," Draco said, a little uncomfortable at his mother's impulsive embrace but hugged her back nonetheless. "We'll make it; we will."

**Author's Note:** I know it's weird but I really wanted a snapshot of Draco's home-life to get the background sense of his attitude at school. Also, I'm finally getting around to updating all of my stories! Yay! Pats self on the back Please review my hard work! Thanks!


End file.
